<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Круги by craftornament</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503743">Круги</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament'>craftornament</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Между пилотом и ТАРДИС есть телепатическая связь</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clara Oswald &amp; Clara's TARDIS, River Song &amp; The Doctor's TARDIS, The Doctor &amp; The Doctor's TARDIS, The Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Круги</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the round things. What are the round things?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В его голове вращалась, как планетарная система, сложная сеть значений. Контур телепатического управления ТАРДИС, связь, настолько привычная, что он перестал ее замечать. Величины сходили с орбит, сталкивались, перестраивались.</p><p>Доктор путешествовал так долго, что чувство пространства превратилось в набор абстракций. Понятия прошлого и будущего, низа и верха стали всего лишь временными ярлыками. Так заново изобретаешь идею "левого" и "правого", когда руководишь действиями человека, обращенного к тебе лицом.<br/>
Он умел определять место по рисунку созвездий и время до/от конца вселенной по тому, насколько эти созвездия тусклы, видны ли еще. Он чувствовал, как временные линии отменяют предыдущие, как легкая рябь изменений перерастает в хаотичный поток, делая бесполезными все былые знания. Ощущал, как движутся галактики и ничто не остается на прежнем месте.</p><p>У Доктора не было твердой почвы под ногами. Но была точка опоры: синяя, с фонарем на крыше, единственная константа в состоящем из изменений мире.<br/>
Он мог распахнуть двери (он делал так - выглядывал, не выходя наружу, не становясь частью событий), он мог распахнуть двери и стоять на пороге, удерживаемый незримыми объятиями машины, и вся вселенная вращалась вокруг него, и маленькая внутренняя вселенная ТАРДИС вращалась в его голове.<br/>
Иногда он был счастлив, иногда он не ходил - танцевал, и вокруг него вырастали конструкции, полные золотого света и зеркальных бликов, у ТАРДИС было очень много света и Доктор любил ее.</p><p>Иногда ТАРДИС прятала его, заключала в кокон тишины и темноты, позволяла раствориться в потоке команд, циклах работы систем, переходах, схемах, ветвящихся коридорах. Он благодарно терялся во тьме, у ТАРДИС было полно тьмы, и тьма целовала пустоту, развернувшуюся между его сердцами.<br/>
Иногда (нет, не иногда) их двоих было недостаточно. Требовалась третья часть вселенной, живое существо, нить, вытягивающая Доктора из темного лабиринта, выпрямляющая строй позвонков, заставляющая двигаться.</p><p>Они путешествовали так много, связь была настолько привычной... Временами Доктор не отдавал ей должное, забывал, что держит его над бездной. К счастью, ТАРДИС всегда знала, как напомнить о своей важности. Втравив его в неприятности, разумеется.<br/>
***<br/>
Она вращается, как планета, в бесконечно кружащих коридорах. Есть солнце, там, внизу. Дистанция до него меняется в зависимости от перестраивающейся внутренней архитектуры, но Ривер все же надеется его увидеть, Око Гармонии, умирающую звезду, которая, тем не менее, будет жить вечно. Ривер знает, каково это, состоять из света, умирать, не умирать, она с пристальным интересом следила за своими регенерациями, начиная со второй.<br/>
ТАРДИС говорит с ней. Показывает укромные уголки. Порой даже шутит. У ТАРДИС острое чувство юмора, такое, что порезаться немудрено, но не в случае с Ривер. Ривер - дитя, и дитя любимое.<br/>
Это странно - знать, что тебя любит что-то, чего ты до конца не понимаешь.<br/>
Ривер все же чувствует себя немного в гостях. Есть тот, кого корабль любит больше. Кто здесь не временно.<br/>
<i>Ты свет</i>, говорит ТАРДИС. Или не говорит, точно не говорит, но Ривер понимает, наверное, расшифровывает нечеловеческой своей частью. <i>Мое сердце - свет. Пока у меня есть сердце, часть тебя сохранится в нем</i>.<br/>
***<br/>
Ее следы можно отыскать в легендах разных миров, но это неважно. Когда путешествуешь во времени, легенды - не многовековой трудный путь, а зачастую просто случайность, фраза, брошенная по невнимательности полчаса назад.</p><p>Некоторые слова всплывают в голове, будто заранее были подготовлены, связаны меж собой и просто ждали своего часа.<br/>
-Это называется ТАРДИС, - говорит Клара. - И она моя.</p><p>В ее голове вращаются планеты. Непрерывно, но... в фоновом режиме. Если не думать о них, то и не заметишь. Как дыхание. В ее случае - вернее, чем дыхание.<br/>
Клара не понимает, как это все работает, корабль проектировали не для человека. Но это неважно.<br/>
Корабль знает ее.<br/>
Однажды Клара наткнулась в базах данных на модель - перекрученные, множащиеся линии, вращающиеся, ветвящиеся отростками. Как молнии, как кровеносные сосуды, как терновые ветви.<br/>
<i>Я живу, я умираю</i>. Эхо-версии Клары Освальд и проделанный ими путь. И минимум три варианта ее будущего, с вороном и даже без (к этой части схемы Клара не приглядывалась).<br/>
Когда она все-таки умрет, будет ли ее временная линия таким же разрывом, как тот, что Клара видела в другой ТАРДИС, на Трензалоре, в день, когда создала себя?<br/>
<i>Я все еще лечу. Я не знаю, где я</i>. Это неважно и даже по-настоящему не интересно. Важно, это в унисон понимают она и корабль, важно мгновение, когда Клара распахивает двери и ступает в первый раз на пески безымянной пустыни, изукрашенный резьбой камень под куполом построенного на астероиде храма, на металлический пол корабельной верфи, дрейфующей в открытом космосе, на вулканическое стекло, такое черное, что в нем отражаются звезды. Клара кружится среди отражений на скользкой поверхности. Вместе с кораблем они знают, где очутились: здесь, сейчас.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>